


Bagels and Baggles

by emiwaka29



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU Because I Needed To Sneak In Pride and Prejudice, Mornings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwaka29/pseuds/emiwaka29
Summary: Dimitri wishes to express his love for Byleth during a lazy Monday morning. As always, however, Byleth is a bit slow on the uptake.Still, she is ever so endearing, so sweet, so cute.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 36
Kudos: 89





	Bagels and Baggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livmoores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/gifts).



“...I love you,” Dimitri whispers, caressing a lock away from her cheek, allowing it to flop and lay on top of the pillow cover. “Most ardently.” 

“I am aware.”

This is a most expected reaction coming from his fiancée, Byleth Eisner (soon to be Blaiddyd), yet, even so, Dimitri cannot help but give a choked laugh. It’s not as he didn’t expect the reaction _—_ it was more Sylvain’s persistence that  _ “No, no! She’ll get it this time if you quote ‘To be Prideful and Prejudicial’!” _ is amusing to him.

Now, it is true that it is the only romance that Byleth (middle name: Human Emotion is Befuddling) Eisner (soon to be Blaiddyd _—_ oh, how that never fails to make his heart sing) has ever truly enjoyed but alas, she did not get it. Ah, yet it hardly matters for why would it?

She is ever so lovely, after all, even when she does not get it. Well, she is lovely when she  _ does  _ get it, too. After all, the excitement is infectious, gorgeous, and makes him delirious with the want,  _ need,  _ to squeal alongside her but, ah. But yes. 

No matter the circumstance or happenstance, she is  _ always _ ever so lovely. 

“...Ha. I am very glad for that, then,” says Dimitri. He cups her cheek, caressing a thin scar with his thumb. A scar that is only truly noticeable at their current distance _—_ two inches apart, toes twiddling each others’, his chest against hers. “Otherwise, it would be rather saddening.”

“Why so?” Byleth blinks, her pretty and long lashes caressing the edge of his thumb. 

How endearing. How sweet. How cute. 

“Because I would mourn if you were unable to understand the extent of my affections for you,” Dimitri replies, and she closes her eyes as he drags his thumb down to her lips. They are slightly chapped. He should kiss it. Her. 

And he moves to do so, but she interrupts him as she opens her eyes, as she speaks, “I see.” Byleth nods. “Though, I must admit. I believe that I love you more.” 

The soft flutters caused by her words dance upwards, leaving his throat as warm, delighted laughter. He presses his lips against her forehead and he is apologetic for the fact that he cannot contain his small laughter. “I highly contest that, beloved.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” He drags his lips down, nudging his nose against hers. “For while I love you, I also adore you. Cherish you, admire you and want _—_ ”

“ _—_ You desire me, then?”

Dimitri laughs as it is an amusing question. An arousing one also, if he must be honest, which is not a difficult thing to do with her _—_ he meant the  _ honest  _ part. Not the _—_ well. It  _ is  _ easy for that, too, but that is besides the point. The point is that she makes him open, complete and whole. The missing piece to his puzzle, if you will. A simple metaphor, but one that suits its purpose well.

“...Is the answer not obvious?” Dimitri whispers, tracing the outline of her ear. She shivers, biting her lips, a gasp leaking from her shaky breath. It is a delightful sight. 

Byleth whispers, “Kiss me _—_ ” and he interrupts before she finishes, pressing his lips against hers. 

She is somehow both soft plush and hard planes. Plump lips, tugging teeth. Warm hands, digging fingers. Strong, yet so seemingly frail in his arms. This, he has only recently recognised, as a representation of her trust. These are contrasts that he finds fascinating, has always found captivating and it is a facet of her physique that he will consider cherishable forevermore.

With reluctance, Dimitri slowly tears away from her because the blare of his alarm reminds (condemns him, more like) that it is a Monday morning. While he would love nothing more than to tangle their limbs, join flesh with flesh, mark her skin with proof of his affection and his possession, they both have responsibilities to attend to. Work. How dull, but necessary.

“You should brush your teeth,” says Byleth. She scrunches her nose. “Your breath is stinky.”

That too is another reason. Now, he  _ would  _ inform her that her breath is in a fairly similar state, but that would imply that it bothers him. It does not. Nothing about her bothers him _—_ which, well, is perhaps not the healthiest conclusion. But it is only the early part of their honeymoon phase. So please, let him indulge in her perfection for a moment longer.

“I should,” says Dimitri, as he tears himself away from her, getting off their shared sheets and bed. He slips into his forlorn pyjama pants before looking over his shoulder. “What would you like for breakfast, beloved?”

“Baggles.”

“Very well then, I _—_ ” Dimitri pauses. He blinks. He twists on his feet, looking at Byleth, who is (rather distractingly) wearing his loosely buttoned pyjama shirt and little else. It is a distracting sight but, well, he is too confused to address it. “Bag...gles?”

“Yes. Baggles.”

“Baggles?” Dimitri mutters. “Do you mean...bagels?”

“I do.”

“Oh.”

Dragging her own silk shorts up her legs, Byleth hums, “Mm.”

“I see.” Dimitri pauses with a nod as if he is satisfied with the answer. He is not, however, and so he continues. “Then why not simply pronounce it as...bagel? Why baggles?”

Byleth shudders.

She...shudders? Indeed, she is shuddering with a scrunched up nose, pterodactyl posed arms and a grimace. How peculiar.

“I detest the actual pronunciation,” she says, releasing a shaky sigh. “It is...disturbing to the ears.”

“Oh.” Dimitri blinks. He pauses. He thinks. Then, he repeats, “Bagel?”

Shuddering, Byleth yells, flapping her arms about, “Ah!”

“Beloved,” he begins, with a scoff. “Bagel?”

“Yes!” Byleth cries out, hands to her ears. “I detest it!”

“Do you want something else for breakfast, then?”

“What? No. I want a baggle.”

“I _—_ ” Dimitri begins but he can’t continue because his dearest apologies, beloved,  _ baggle?  _ That is too endearing. Too sweet. Too  _ cute.  _ “I am,  _ ha,  _ so sorry, beloved, but I can not _—_ _ pff!” _

“You think it’s funny!”

“Ha! I think it is  _ endearing— _ ” 

“I hate you!”

“Ah, then I  _ do  _ love you more!”

“What? Wha _—_ no!  _ I  _ love you more!”

“I contest that!” 

“Well, I _—_ I love you more! More than anything and anyone!” 

Oh, who cares if it’s a Monday morning?

He loves her. He adores her, cherishes her, admires her, and at the moment?

“Dimitri!” Byleth squeals as he hauls her over his shoulder. “What are you _—_!”

They bounce on top of the bed and the words fall off her lips. 

“Shh,” Dimitri hushes, pressing his lips against hers as he clambers over her frame. “Let me.”

He desires her very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU, DUDE BRO!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU DUDE BRO!!!!!!!


End file.
